The present invention relates to a golf tool and, more particularly, to a pitch mark repair tool.
A ball mark repair tool (also known as a pitchfork or divot tool) is used to repair a ball mark (a depression in the green where a ball has hit the ground on its approach shot). To repair a ball mark, one pushes the tool next to the mark and pushes gently inwards from all sides, loosening the compacted turf to allow rapid regrowth of grass, and then flattens the mark with the smooth flat bottom of the putter to smooth the putting surface. Most ball mark repair tools are hand tools. To use current ball mark repair tools, the golfer must bend down to the green to make the repairs. This may be difficult for senior golfers or golfers with injured backs. Also, current repair tools do not include a sand delivery features, allowing the user to aerate and top dress the divot at the same time.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved pitch mark repair tool for golfers, professional greens keepers and maintenance personnel.